Hold Me
by Chiina-chan
Summary: Be very, VERY careful what you wish for InuYasha!ECCHI! NO LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

**-So first InuYasha fan fiction. So don't yell at me if it's crappy, This isn't meant to be long. But I might venture a bit. Very ecchi, but no lemon. Trust me, its just a little … funny. Remember you were warned.**

**Disclaimer: No, I only wish I owned InuYasha.**

Kagome, her name is so beautiful, but yet, I can't bring myself to admit that I love her. Each time, I call her name it shocks through me. I once loved Kikyo and to loose her, would be like death, but to loose Kagome… would be suicide. For some reason I can never admit to her or myself that she's that important to me. For the life of me I couldn't figure out why. I always talked to Kikyo openly about my feelings, but whenever Kagome came around I act like a jerk. For sure today would be no different. I can't seem to do anything right. Kikyo is gone and nothing is in between Kagome and I, but yet I can't look at her and think Kagome, I think about _Kikyo's _beauty. I sighed, I could tell this was going to be a long and awkward few days. I closed my eyes and pictured Kagome, how she used to play in my ears and I'd pretend like it didn't make me feel so good… aroused… wait what am I saying? It's that baka monk I tell ya! That lecher has finally got to me! I looked down and I was getting hard. No, no, no, no, no! This was so not happening! I need to take a cold bath in the river…

"InuYasha!" I sniffed the air, Kagome wasn't in danger, good,

"What is it wench! Can't ya see I'm tryin to sleep here," there I go again! I know I really want her to stay with me,

"Listen," she said closing ever so closer to me, he scent was filling my nose… I loved it, "I need to talk to you about something,"

"What is it bitch?"

"InuYasha! There's no need for name calling! I don't know why I try! Never mind, I don't need you!" Damn it all… I did it again. Its like my mouth has a mind of its own! She's right anyway… she doesn't need me.

"Where do ya think your going?" I yelled out, please Kagome, don't leave me, "You're not allowed to leave!"

"Oh yeah? Watch me," no! Please Kagome, I need you right now! Right now, if you leave, I won't come after you and with Kikyo gone, I just want you to hold me. In desperate attempts I grab her jewel shards and rip out a nearby tree. I shoved the tree into the well, and grasp her shards with my life. I secretly make a wish, Kagome_, please, hold me, just hold me. _Kagome halted, she was about to shoot the tree to bits, but then she turned and I was… wtf! I was shrinking… not good.

Kagome's P.O.V

What was going on? Was he shrinking or am I seeing things? Now I'm royally confused, a baby hanyou inuYasha (half dog demon) was sitting down on the grass staring me in the face. "Moooommyy, where are we?" the little hanyou called,

"Who me?" I asked looking around, he couldn't think _I_ was his mom could he?

"Well of cwourse mommy! Is that a new kimwono? It's cwute, and when did you give me this necklace… its nice too because it came from you!" InuYasha smiled a really wide grin and ran over to me and jumped in my arms. He snuggled up beside my chest and said, "Hold me,"

He was sooo Kawii! I did as he asked and held him tight. To be honest, I loved this, him being so close to me and I took in his nice smell while playing with his small rounded snow white ears. I didn't want to let go, "Am I interrupting something?" crap, it was Sango, Miroku and Shippo. I turned around quickly, InuYasha still in my hands, I blushed furiously when I realized what they were talking about. I put InuYasha down quickly, he turned and looked at me with a pouty face, "Is that really InuYasha?" Shippo asked walking over to the hanyou. "Ah! youkai! MOMMY, HELP! It's gonna eweat (eat) me!" InuYasha screamed and jumped away from Shippo, "InuYasha, it's just Shippo, he's just a kitsune,"

"Ooooo! A kitsune!" squealed an excited hanyou,

"Yeah I'm just a- HEY!" Shippo yelled in protest,

"If ywure a kitsune then you must know how to do mind magic! Do a magic trick, oh oh I know! Make mommy ride a pony." InuYasha did that large grin again that warmed me,

"But your mom's dead," Shippo said confused,'

"Wha- what? Mommy's de d dead?" InuYasha said with his lip quivering, "I am gonna miss her!" InuYasha cried out before bursting into tears. Great job Shippo, you succeeded in making him ball. Although, it was interesting seeing the I- don't- cry hanyou flowing out tears for dear life.

"Now, it's okay, I'm right here! Mommy's not going anywhere," I shot a glare at Shippo, telling him if he said another word I'd kill him. InuYasha wiped his eyes and jumped into my arms again and said, "Oh mommy! I knew kitsunes were tricky but I neva knew they would lie like that! I'm so glad you're safe!" He looked at me with big glistening eyes, before squishing me again. He was so cute… all the time. I wish he'd hug me like this when he was regular… *sigh… I guess I'll just have to wait until the effect of Kinky-ho has worn off on him, if it will ever happen.

**SCENE! Okay so that's chappy 1 of our new finicky. InuYasha is a toddler and thinks Kagome is his mom! Will he get back to normal, or will he stay. Does Kagome want to turn him back? Iiiii dooont knooow! No seriously I havn't planned it yet. ****J**

**R&R ppl! **


	2. Maan you're a handfull!

**Hi everybody! Its mee! My anime/ Japanese name is Chinatsu Hitachiin, okee? So don't forget: Chin-nat-soo. I'm glad you liked my first chappy, but I need more reviews from you guys, okayy! I apologize for the shortness of my chapters… bad habbit. I can't seem to make them long for some reason, oh well! At least the storyline is good! I think… . Listen up! Yesterdayy, I was at home sick and well… I got bored and went into super nova with the anime (When I wasn't being forced to do school work -_-) In fact, I was so down in the dumps that I couldn't even bother to open my door or answer my phone. UNTIL I was graced with the wonderful section of the episode I was watching… KINKY-HO WAS DEAD! YEAH! I got so excited most of the pain went away and I ran down stairs to tell everyone, when I arrived back upstairs I couldn't stop shaking and bouncing happily on the bed, then all of a sudden my pain came back. I was so shocked I feel off the bed. -_- BUT that still doesn't ruin the good mood I'm STILL in.**

**Disclaimer: If I was Rumiko Takashi and I **_**actually**_** owned InuYasha, I'd would have killed Kikyo a LOT sooner. Also, Bankotsu the mega super hot bishonen would still be alive and I'd be his girl!**

**ON WITH THE FF!**

**Kagome's POV**

I had put InuYasha in a trance… yeah, I gave him a bag of potato chips, while I discussed the _problem _with Sango and Miroku. We all enjoyed having him around when he wasn't a creep, but he was like a regular baby on sugar and steroids. The only thing I really love about this version of the hanyou, is he… l- loves, me. We decided we would tell Kaede about the _problem_. We were sure she would know what happened to him. I was sensing something strange coming from his chest area, but something was masking it. I asked the others if they felt something, but they just shook there heads no. I guess I was just going crazy. I was sitting near the god tree that InuYasha always sat in. I needed a breather, these last few days have been very stressful for me. With Kinky-ho gone I thought that things would be different, but for InuYasha, she's still his centre. What was I going to do? I ran out of boos yesterday. I wonder if the village had anything, I'm sure it wouldn't be as good as the present day stuff though. "MOMMY! I need to go pottyy!" InuYasha screamed running into me.

"Okay, then go," I replied.

"But I don't know how to go myself! I only stop using di-a-pers 2 weeks ago!" he screamed."

"Then what do you want me to do?" I asked a bit frightened at what he might say.

"How do I twake off my haowri and where do I pee-pee and-," he paused, "HURRY MOMMY!" InuYasha cringed and crossed his legs while holding his crotch. I panicked, then I hoisted him in my arms and bolted to a shady tree and undid his haori tie. A pee stream immediately came from him as I dashed to the side to avoid being peed on. InuYasha giggled when he saw me duck for cover, "Hehe sorry mommy, I couldn't hold it.."

"No, no it's okay, this is normal for your age… by the way, how old are you?"

"I'm… 1, 2, 10, oh! I turned 23 twoo months awgo," InuYasha said trying to use his fingers to count.

"You what?"

"Don't be silly mommy!" InuYasha said truing to tie his haori but failing epically, "Ywu heard mee."

Oh I heard him, but how can this sweet angel be older than me! Oh yeah… demon years… does that mean if I marry InuYasha I'll be an old prune like Keade and InuYasha will still be a teen? Oh god, now I know how Bella feels. I saw him get frustrated and I helped him fix his haori back. He looked at me with a cute little smile that warmed my heart, the smile reminded me of when Sota was his age. His innocent smile turned into an evil grin and then he tackled me. We laughed hard as we tumbled around in the grass. I looked at the miny hanyou that was now ruffling with my hair, something he said 'they' (his mom and him) used to do all the time, but then Sango came around with Kirara to check on us. Sango giggled when she saw InuYasha, who was now sitting on my 'tummy' racing his 'horse'. (A/n hey I almost put car but were in the feudal era!) "Kagome, we should head into the village to tell Kaede about InuYasha now," Sango said, I could tell she didn't really want to make us go.

"Oh yeah definitely," I said blushing a little bit, "Can I take Kirara with InuYasha?" I asked now blushing furiously.

"No problem! Miroku, Shippo and I will just walk. It's not that far," She said smiling at me. Then Kirara turned into her demon form and InuYasha looked at it with awe. "Woah…" InuYasha said walking closer to Kirara, "How did the kitty get big…?" His eyes wer swirling, mesmerized by the flames. Miroku walked out of the bushes with Shippo on his shoulders, "She's a demon cat, duuhh." DAMN IT MIROKU! I thought, I knew what was coming… "Mo- mo, MOMMY! DEMON! AHHH!" InuYasha jumped in my arms and cried furiously into my shirt. I shot a death glare at Miroku, who backed behind Sango, who soon slapped him across his face for being to friendly with her. I rubbed InuYasha's ears and he suddenly stopped crying and just… purred. Lol! I'm so rubbing this all in his face when he gets back. I told him to keep his eyes closed and I slowly went onto Kirara with him. By the time we reached Kaede's and I told InuYasha he could open his eyes, Kirara was back to being a cute kitten and InuYasha loved her again. I walked into the familiar hut, but Kaede was not in. She must have been out getting herbs. I sat down and found a bottle of Sake. I knew she had some. Why else would she talk to herself so often? I busted open the sake and began drinking. InuYasha was snuggling next to me, about ready for a nap. His eyes were still a little blood shot from crying, and my shirt is stained. (-_-) How could this cute, innocent little child grow up to be the stubborn teenage hanyou that I know and have grown to hate? All of this is beyond me. "Ahhhhh! it's a deadly demon! Priestess Kagome please help us!" I heard a villager scream amongst other whales. I jumped up and achieved startling the Inu hanyou. I grabbed my arrows and bow to see Mistress Centipede standing upright in my presence. InuYasha was crying inside the hut and Miroku and Sango seemed to be pre-occupied still out in the woods depite the fact Kirara went back for them… . all of this was starting to piss me off. "Uh! HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO F-ING KILL YOU!"

**SCENE! How was tht? Great don't cha think? **


End file.
